Chasing Memories
by Lady Urbosa
Summary: There's trouble in paradise as Zelda's kingdom begins to heat due to odd climate. It doesn't help anything when she cannot find her knight. Read on as Zelda fights through old memories and new challenges to save her kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

The desert sun beat down on her back as droplets of sweat speckling her forehead threatened to flow down her temples. The tunic she wore clung to her skin in an uncomfortable hug. She sat, hunched, on a dune staring at the faint blue screen of the Shiekah slate. Her research was all for naught.

 _(It should be right here, this doesn't make any sense!)_

Fingers tapped away mercilessly on the screen. Nothing. With a sigh, Zelda clipped her slate back on her belt. Leaning back on her hands, she scanned the horizon. Nothing was here. All of her research suggested that the Winterwing Butterfly population migrated to the Palu Wastelands during the late summer months. She scanned the horizon once more. Absolutely nothing.

 _(How can this be? The slate is never wrong…)_

Wiping her brow, she stood. The butterflies had been her third to last option for Hyrule's cooling elixirs. Seven years had passed since Calamity Ganon had been defeated by her knight and since then, Hyrule has only gotten warmer. Winter held no snow as summer baked the land. Hyrule's denizens had started falling ill to the heat. Some never made it through the second night of the unnatural sickness. Upon witnessing this otherworldly heat and the death that followed, Zelda ordered her assistants to clear as many rooms as possible in the east wing to house the sickly. After a short argument with her head advisor regarding her safety, she sat out to save Hyrule once more.

The wind began to pick up. Gracefully she tucked some rogue strands of hair behind her ear. She tied her kerchief over her nose and mouth, preventing the sand from choking her, then yanked the hood of her dark cloak over her head. Climbing down from the dune, she paused for a sip of water from her pouch. Droplets sprinkled her outstretched tongue.

 _(Did I not bring more..?)_

Examining her pouch, a small tear had formed along the bottom seam.

 _(Just perfect)_

With a huff, Zelda tossed the pouch aside and began to trudge back to the town of the Gerudo. An edge of hopelessness crept into her busy thoughts. The only options she had left were to track down the Cold Darner and take it back to the lab in the castle or find the ever-elusive Hydromelon and begin farming.

 _(And find Link)_

Zelda froze in her tracks. Where had that thought come from? Heat rose to her already flustered face. The ring on her left hand suddenly felt much heavier. Zelda took one last glance back over the barren landscape, searching for a cure and, more importantly, her knight.


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat in a crouched position, his arms cramped as he held the bowstring taught. A slight wind blew against him producing small chill bumps across his bare back. He shifted his weight and breathed slow. A camp of Bokoblins was stationed below him under the rocky embankment.

The pig-looking monsters had constructed a lookout around a plump tree. One stood guard on a rickety platform over three others bearing a shoddy bow with a handful of arrows. Like clockwork, the guard paced to the southern point of the platform and gazed out toward the sea.

After an hour of watching, Link adjusted his grip on the makeshift bow he created. He exhaled through his nose. With a thwish, he released the arrow. A thud followed. Lowering his bow, he saw the Bokoblin sprawled out with his arrow jutting from its eye. A smile followed; satisfaction. He stood, wiping the dirt from his knees and elbows.

Eventide island was strange. Hope had blazed within him when he heard that this trial could bring his complete, uninterrupted memory back. Unfortunately, Purah forgot to mention that his articles would be taken from him.

Standing now, he jumped. The glider carried his weight silently down to the top platform. With a swift jerk, Link retrieved his arrow from the eye of the creature and after a slight hesitation, picked up its bow. To his right lay a metallic ball with glowing orange light.

 _(seems important)_

He removed a small tree branch he had strapped to himself and upon inspection, jabbed at the ball. Link crouched, suspicious. The ball rolled ever so slightly. Link watched, weary of the glowing orb. After his experience with guardians, he wasn't taking this _ball_ at face value. A few more moments passed and nothing happened. No lasers, weapons, or metal tentacles emerged from it.

(Is this what the monk was talking about? This… _orb?_ )

He let his guard down a little and tried to lift the ball.

( _Are you kidding me?!)_

He strained against the ball's weight and struggled to set it back down quietly as not to gain the attention of the other three bokoblins below.

( _What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!)_

Impatience started to swell within him at how long this was taking. Scanning the sand to the south, he noticed a metal platform glowing orange in the water's edge. Familiarity caressed his mind as faint memories of lost shrines interrupted his thoughts.

( _Oh yeah, I forgot about this. How could I forget such a process?)_

Link blew his hair out of his eyes in frustration and tried to calm himself.

Two of the bokoblins danced around some meat cooking while the third paced to the north.

( _two arrows left. great._ )

He crept towards the two near the fire below and readied an arrow. He released and it planted in its heart. The second turned, startled. With fluid motion, Link drew his last arrow and let it fly. The Bokoblin was about to let a battle cry when it died in his throat. He toppled over. The last Bokoblin ran over to investigate the commotion.

( _Just a few more steps_ )

The monster came to a stop directly beneath him. Link took the opportunity and dived on him. As the creature thrashed about, Link wrapped his arms around its neck and jerked. The monster slumped and fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Link climbed back up to the top of the platform and retrieved the ball. He dropped down and headed north to the beach. Vibrant blue light emitted from the platform's veins as he dropped the orb into place.

(One down, two to go.)

Subconsciously Link licked his lips. Hunger reverberated through him. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but he began to feel himself tire. He thought back to the beautiful slab of meat the bokoblins were cooking and made his way back to the camp. He stumbled as he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing around, he noticed a mountain of a creature moving as if it were breathing.

(Am i hallucinating? I can't be that hungry…)

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he inched closer. As he crept near, he noticed another glowing orb strapped around the thing. One step closer and time stopped. The crack was louder than any thunderstorm could ever hope to be. Link looked below his foot to find a stick broken in half. The ground trembled slightly as the giant stood, waking from its slumber. The Hinox caught sight of Link and an unearthly growl escaped the monster's throat. Link, weary, readied himself for another agonizing fight when something caught his attention. Tied to the Hinox's belt was a white silk scarf with the crimson crest of the royal family. Link paled.

"Princess…" he whispered.

His heart sank with sorrow and rage. His eyes burned as he glared at the beast. Link let loose a heartbroken battle cry and charged the Hinox.


	3. Chapter 3

A room slowly came into focus as Zelda awakened. Four pillars stood at each corner of the bed she lay on. Earthy red curtains swayed in the vacant sections of wall while flames from lit sconces flickered. Shelves held various pots and books while vases sat in different corners of the room. Zelda blinked the fog from her eyes and rolled over.

"What the-?!"

Zelda shot up as a stuffed sand seal faced her.

"Good evening!" A soft voice fluttered from the entrance. "I see you have met Patricia." She continued, a giggle escaping her.

Peering across the room, Zelda found the source.

"Lady Riju" she breathed a smile. She stood as the Gerudo embraced her.

"Bularia found you on the outskirts of our town this morning. You must have passed out from heat exhaustion. Your lips were cracked and bleeding."

Lady Riju strolled to a fountain in the corner and began filling a mug with water. "Pardon my curiosity, but why were you out so far? This heat could kill you. "

Zelda traced her lips. Deep cracks scarred them. "Well," she started, wrapping herself in the soft sheets. "Something is happening in Hyrule. I'm not really sure what it is per se, but ever since Link - _er -_ the knight defeated Calamity Ganon, it seems that Hyrule has, well, heated. My people are becoming sick from it. Some are dying. I was hoping to find the Winterwing butterfly and take it back to the lab to see if we could mass produce a cooling agent. Yes, it is a temporary fix but at least it would keep the Hylians from dying."

Lady Riju gave Zelda the cup and took a seat on the bed next to her. In seconds the princess downed the sweet liquid.

"I've never seen anything like it." Zelda finished.

The Gerudo looked the princess over. "A flutter of butterflies clouded Kara Kara Bazaar about a week ago. Did you find any out there?" she asked, playing with the jewels on her skirt.

"Well, this is the crazy part. My slate tracked the population's migratory path to the Palu Wastelands. Once I was out there though...nothing. My slate must not be working properly, because it won't even register the species. It's as if they never existed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll begin looking for the Darners soon if I cannot find the butterflies. I can't stop now." Zelda began rubbing her forehead.

"What does Prince Lorne think of all this?" Riju asked innocently.

Zelda sighed inwardly. What did her fiance think? He was always tucked away in his hall discussing politics and hosting banquets. She rarely spoke to him. Not only because he was scarcely found, but because deep down, she didn't want to.

"He's so busy" she continued, adopting her years of public speaking. "I choose not to disturb him with matters like these."

Lady Riju rolled her eyes and leaned back on one arm. "Voes are mindless brutes. It doesn't matter what he thinks if he even thinks about the betterment of Hyrule anyway." Zelda blinked. Lady Riju gave a faint smile.

"Hyrule is not his to care for."

"But it will be someday."

Zelda felt a twinge of annoyance pass through her.

"So tell me, have you spoke with Link recently?"

"I…" Her voice cracked. "No, not in a long time." She cleared her throat. "My personal woes are just distractions. I came here to find a temporary fix for my people until I get this problem sorted out." She finger combed her hair then stood, straightening her tunic. "Do you know of anything else that may aid my people?"

The Gerudo smiled and waltzed to a chest at the bottom of the bed.

"I may not have something for your people, but I do have something for you."

Delicately, she lifted an object wrapped in red silk out of the metal trunk. It was small. A glimmer of silver peeked out from the cloth. "Lady Urbosa told me stories; many stories, of a cycle." Lady Riju motioned to Zelda to follow her as she kept speaking. Zelda stood, dropping the sheets to the bed then followed, feeling the cool cobblestone under her feet.

"The cycle ended with the Calamity; however, it also began again."

They approached an altar outside of the Gerudo's sleeping quarters. A small moat encircled a clay pillar. Flower petals floated in the still water.

"In every cycle, it seems that there are three forces; an embodiment of light which comes from your goddess, an embodiment of darkness, and an embodiment of truth. This cycle repeats every 100 years. In the most recent cycle, you were the embodiment of light. I see it in your eyes." Lady Riju paused, casting a glance over her shoulder to the Hylian princess. A hidden smile. "It seems that you are yet again the embodiment of light for the next cycle."

A look of confusion crossed Zelda's face. A heartbeat passed. She composed herself and stepped beside the Gerudo chieftain, staring out into the vast desert.

"This is not possible Lady Riju. I have done my part. I am simply following my path to care for my people." Zelda paused and thought. "How did you acquire this information? Even my oracles have told me that such events have passed." She tried to hide the bite in her words but failed.

Lady Riju began unwrapping the object. The silk rippled in the breeze as it fell to the floor. A small dagger, no bigger than the Gerudo's slender hand, shone like a diamond in the moonlight. Three rubies lay in the hilt while gold filigree traced the blade. Turning the blade in her hands, Lady Riju spoke.

"You're asking the wrong question."

The princess, mesmerized by the beautiful blade, caught herself tensing.

"What question should I ask then?" her voice an almost whisper.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Lady Riju sliced through her own palm. She waited a single moment to allow her blood to pool in the palm of her hand, then poured it into a small dip on top of the pillar.

"Ask me this Princess: Who did I get this information from?"

Zelda held her composure even though she was wary. She watched in confusion and curiosity as the Gerudo chieftain inserted the dagger into the altar. Blue light erupted from the top while cracks formed down the clay. The water began to bubble. A sacred note began to sound; quietly at first, slowly getting louder. The wind whipped the women's hair. Zelda shielded her eyes from the too bright blue light.

Riju smiled upward, holding her arms out in praise. All Zelda could hear was this piercing holy note. It was so familiar. Then, as quickly as it came, it vanished. The water settled and the wind died. Lady Riju fell to her knees, her head against the floor in a kneel. Zelda blinked, bringing her hand down by her side. She inhaled sharply as her eyes grew wide with shock. Behind the altar stood a magnificent vai. Red hair coiffed in a green tie billowed down to her waist. Golden armor guarded her shoulders and met a colorful brazier. Her waist and abdomen were bare, showing beautifully sculpted abs. Golden pieces shimmered along a red sash wrapped around her voluminous hips while the champions blue garb was hiked at the top of her left hip showing how long her sculpted legs really were. It clung seductively to her curves down to her right calf. Gold bracelets, bangles, and anklets chimed as the Gerudo champion turned to face Princess Zelda. A sensual voice resonated through the air as if the woman speaking were speaking across multiple dimensions.

"Well, well, well...you sure do know how to keep a woman waiting."

A sultry smile crossed her lips as she brought her arm beside her face. The champion snapped her fingers and lightning seized the sky. Thunder crashed. A grin grew across Zelda's face as all tension melted. She blinked back tears.

"Lady Urbosa!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Your majesty!" A short, plump messenger boy called with a nervous voice. Freckles and sweat dotted his face. He took a moment to glance around, noticing he was the only one in the hall. Wringing his hands, he called once more.

"Your Majesty, yo-y-you have a-a visitor."

With a slight tremble, he rapped on the solid wooden door. No answer. He pressed his ear to the middle, hearing a faint sound drift through the cracks. Surely the prince would have risen by now, it was nearly noon. He rapped again. A few moments passed as the door remained unanswered. The boy leaned away, glancing to his left and right. Still no one. No guards. Not even a handmaiden cleaning the banisters. He sighed. Wiping his hands on the purple uniform he wore, he began to push on the prince's chamber door. His nerves wracked inside him.

The door opened to a magnificent display. Chandeliers carved from luminous stone lit the room in an awe-inspiring light. Tapestries adorned the wall depicting ancient tales of Hyrule's history while lush red rugs created a path on the cold stone floor. On the far wall, a chivalric window had been inserted, spanning its entirety. Through it shone the castle's town and furthermore, the horizon of the desert. Under this window lay the prince's bed in the center of the room.

"Y-y-your majes-jes…" His voice caught.

A woman's silhouette sat on the bed. Visibly she shook as a whimper escaped her lips. Suddenly, a hand came out from the shadows and gripped her arm with force causing the chains around her wrists to rattle and echo. She reacted, weakly standing and moving wherever the arm led her. The prince stepped from the shadow, his amber eyes piercing the boy.

"What?" The sharp echo silenced everything in its path.

"I...I…" The boy stammered, flicking his eyes from the poor girl to the prince.

"You what?" Holding his glare on the boy, he stood, then advanced. The messenger stumbled backward.

"I w-was bringing-ing a mess-age f-for you."

Terrified eyes engulfed the approaching prince. He grabbed the boy around the throat, hoisting him into the air.

"Speak!" The prince commanded.

Panic engulfed him. His legs kicked about, trying to find solid ground. His eyes began to throb.

"You...have...a...visitor…"

The boy struggled to speak as the prince's grip tightened around his throat. Black spots riddled his vision and his heart drummed in his ears as it started to slow. One last glance landed on the chained girl. Tear-stricken eyes met him and a pang of grief overwhelmed him. Bruises speckled her limbs, yet none on her face. Only a subtle outline of a temporary handprint marred her cheek. Slowly his vision faded to black.

Prince Lorne released the boy and he crashed to the floor. Sweet air burned his lungs as he gasped and gaped while he subconsciously rubbed his neck.

The prince turned and strode to the bed. He dressed in a deep blue surcoat that adorned the royal family's crest. It was embroidered with gold thread along the arm cuffs, hemline, and the expanse of the back; A gift from the late king.

"Why did you not say so?" The prince ran fingers through his hair as the shaking messenger boy tried to stand.

"Fo-forgive me s-sir, I-"

"Enough." The prince cut him off.

A small billow of purple cloth flew from the prince's hand towards the girl. She snatched it quickly and began tying her uniform aprons over her dress but the chain on her arm restricted her from finishing. The prince waltzed over and unlocked the chain from the wall. She whimpered. He took the chain and pulled her close as he pulled a small blade from his sleeve. Her eyes widened more. Gingerly, he cut some thread that had caught a chain link so she could finish tying it on.

A quiet sigh of relief rested on her lips but she caught her breath as his hand caressed her jawline, resting on the nape of her neck. Pulling her in, he placed a kiss on her forehead. She cringed.

"Guards!" He called, firm.

Six guards stepped from the hallway. The boy looked in confusion, wondering how they arrived immediately when no one was around.

"Take this...maiden," Desire lay thick in his voice. "To the dungeons. I caught her in an act of thievery against your princess."

Tears sprang to the young girl's eyes.

"I'll be seeing you soon." He whispered under his breath.

She let out an exasperated cry as the guards came for her; kicking and struggling against them as they took her away.

"As for this one," he continued. "The dungeon as well. No food or water for the rest of the day."

The guards came forward.

"On what charges, our highness?"

The prince smiled.

"Beating a handmaiden to the royal family of Hyrule."

The boy wrestled the guards as they dragged him away.

The prince tied a golden sash around his waist. Once again, he fixed his fiery red hair and with a swift pull on his coat he exited his room and made his way down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Prince Lorne, it is an honor." A wiry voice came from a cloaked figure. Donning a smile, the prince forced warmth into his voice.

"Ah, Banji! My comrade. Come, sit. We have much to discuss." With open arms, he gestured to a chair nearest his.

The study was small, but for a guest such as Banji, it would have to do.

"Thank you sire. It has been far too long. I must say, you are looking quite well these days. Nothing like yourself." Banji dropped his hood and smiled an empty smile.

Secretly, the prince never could handle the appearance of the old wizard. His eyes were cloudy from age; his nose, sharp. Black grime traced every orifice on his face. It disgusted him.

"I give many thanks to you old man. You have most certainly aided me in my hour of need." Lorne motioned for a drink.

"I don't believe I've witnessed an hour spanning years before you, Lorne." Banji cackled, clapping his hands together.

A twinge of annoyance fired through the prince, but he quickly snuffed it out. He needed the wizard for a short while longer. He took a swig from the chalice presented to him, swished, swallowed, then began.

"Banji, why-"

"Wait." The wizard interrupted, motioning to a couple of handmaidens scrubbing the floor.

"Ladies," The prince smiled gloriously. "I need you to clean my chambers. Afterward, take the day off."

The women glanced to one another. "But sir...you ord-"

"Now, please." Prince Lorne interrupted the young girl, an edge creeping into his voice. With a wave of his hand, the two girls scrambled. Finally, the men were alone.

"Go on." Banji scratched at his stringy beard.

"Why have you come in such short notice today?

Banji sat disturbingly still.

"I thought you would enjoy knowing that the spell worked. All those tasty little butterflies are gone."

"That was quicker than expected."

"Do you doubt my power young prince?" False curiosity dripped from Banji's words.

"Not when it works so eloquently dear friend." Lorne took another sip from his chalice. "Tell me," he continued. "Have you found the mirror?"

Banji reclined and propped his feet up on the table. "I have found a few shards. Unfortunately a power stronger than I holds it closed. Although I have tried, I simply cannot recreate the gateway alone."

"You, an all-powerful, mighty wizard cannot access the Mirror of Twilight? Now I'm beginning to doubt your power."

"Don't forget where you came from Lorne. It wasn't long ago you lived in a cave with nothing but a failed legacy in your lap. Without my power, you would still be eating crickets and scraps like the bottomfeeder you were."

Lorne placed his chalice on the table, trying to contain his rising anger.

"I am the future king of Hyrule Banji. I will not be talked to in such a manner."

"Ah yes, my future king. You wouldn't have that chance without the lovely princess now, would you? It seems like you can only move forward by leaning on others to do the work for you. Tell me, prince, when is the wedding? Ha-ha!"

The wizard now sat leaning toward Lorne, a mocking expression cast over his greasy face. Prince Lorne clenched and unclenched his fists under the table in frustration. The wizard was right.

"Late summer. Now tell me what your plan is. Surely you have concocted a new one." He seethed.

The wizard cackled. "Do not change the subject so quickly young Lorne! People will not take you seriously!" He continued to laugh at the prince. "Just like your father. So impatient!"

A sudden flash of rage rose to the prince's cheeks.

"I am nothing like my father!" He slammed his fists down on the table.

"You're not you say?" An amused grin spread over Banji's face. "My dear Prince, you are power-hungry, just like your father and his father before him. You are impatient and brute-minded; never thinking ahead. Even under my cloak, you look just like your grandfather."

The wizard stood as sparks flew from his hands, creating a scroll from thin air. Banji placed it before the prince. Holding the wizard's gaze, Lorne unrolled it. It was a painting of his grandfather.

The man was tall and broad with auburn hair perfectly coiffed underneath a spiked gold crown. Ancient black armor protected him while a crimson cape rested around his shoulders, draping over him. No expression lay on his face. His amber eyes pierced the prince's soul. Signed below was his cursed name: Ganondorf Dragmire.

The prince lay the scroll on the table, allowing it to roll into itself.

"I am better than my forefathers. Once I am king, I will stay king! Neither of them could do that, wizard!" Rage was brimming over him.

"Easy son. Your cards are showing." Banji leaned away, wrapping himself in his cloak. "To answer your question, I have stumbled upon ancient research of a lost power." The wizard pulled a wooden box from his cloak.

"What is this?" The prince scoffed.

"Plan B." He cackled once more, shoving it toward the prince.

Hesitantly, he opened it. Dozens of papers lay tied in a scroll, yellowed by time. The prince stole a glance to the wizard as he untied the papers, then began pouring over them.

"A Triforce…?" Lorne flitted once more through the scrambled writings.

"Correct! He-he!" The wizard clapped his hands together in excitement. "It is said that this ancient force bestows gifts of power, wisdom, and courage to the one who finds it. You will become supreme ruler of the land!" Banji jumped in the air, sitting on nothing but excitement. The prince stood and began pacing, intrigue extinguishing his fury.

"And how do we obtain this Triforce?"

"Well," Banji calmed ever so slightly. "It is said that the three goddesses divided the Triforce into three equal pieces, and appointed a keeper to guard it eternally."

"Three goddesses?" Lorne stopped, confusion riddling his face.

"Why yes," Banji continued. "The three goddesses that created the world and everything in it; Din, Farore, and Nayru."

"Banji there is only one goddess, Hylia."

Banji began wildly cackling, annoying the prince even more.

"Oh what you misunderstand young prince! The goddesses gave Hylia the Triforce to be protected. She took great care of it by sealing it in the sacred realm. According to those scrolls, your ancestor successfully breached the realm causing a panic. Hylia disassembled the triforce, casting it out into Hyrule to three appointed keepers. To ensure its protection, Hylia renounced her immortality and became a demigoddess. She came to Hyrule where she lived out her days defending this sacred power."

Banji sat back down in his seat, pleased with himself. Prince Lorne had slowed his pacing to a mere stroll.

"If this is all somehow true, then how do we find these keepers?"

"Read on young prince, and it will guide you."

The prince picked up the last few pages, skimming.

"The Shiekah? Are they not just the protectors of the royal family?"

"Forgive me, Lorne, it seems that I haven't supplied your thick skull with enough information. The goddess Hylia is the direct ancestor of your fiance, Zelda."

Prince Lorne stopped in his tracks and stared at Banji.

"You mean to tell me that - if this is all true -, the Shiekah tribe are the guardians of the Triforce, and I am to marry a woman of..of immortal bloodline?"

"That sums it up! He-he! Now, who do we know that has been by Zelda's side since her birth that is still alive today?"

The prince thought for a moment, then smiled maliciously to himself.

"I believe my dear Banji that it is time we visit Impa."


	6. Chapter 6

Link sat atop the highest boulder; elbows on his knees, allowing the coastal breeze to run through his hair. It had been seven long years. He could feel the sun tanning his exposed skin as he wrapped the white sash around his hand. The royal crest stared at him. He sighed inwardly.

Was he ready to obtain all his memories? He only had a few thanks to Impa and the Shiekah slate. But a few didn't make up for a life lost. Another sigh. He peered below him at his fallen enemies.

The moblins had started decaying in a violet-black smoke next to the last orange-glowing orb. Once he returned the sphere to its home, he would be granted his memories.

Link jumped down and picked up the sphere. He paused, taking one last look around the island. If it weren't for the enemies that made camp here, it would be a nice place to escape to. He pushed the thought from his head and placed the orb into the platform.

Blue light erupted from the platform as the ground began to violently shake. Link stumbled back, trying to regain his footing. He watched onward as the sod tore away from the dirt. A structure started to emerge.

Link glanced over his right shoulder biding his time until it was over. The shrine, fully surfaced, finally began to settle.

Subconsciously, Link ran his hands through his hair, anxiety tingling the back of his mind. As he walked closer to the shrine, he noticed two chests. He opened the first. Inside lay all his weapons and supplies that came to the island with. Immediately he grabbed a hearty durian and began eating away. He opened the second chest with his free hand to expose his clothing.

(Oh thank the goddess!)

While holding the fruit in his mouth, he slipped on his Hylian garb and hood. A slight sting rippled up his back as the cloth rubbed his sunburn. Upon finishing the fruit, he claimed his belongings and entered the shrine. A platform lowered him deeper into the shrine. It was smaller than the ones he was used to. As usual, a throne sat before him; a monk seated.

Link walked up to the throne, erupting the blue barrier surrounding it.

"Welcome, Hero." the monk opened his eyes. "I am Korgu Chideh. I have been waiting for you."

Unlike the others Link had met, the monk stood and walked down to the center of the room. Link followed.

"Tell me why you have come, Hero." The monk turned and faced Link.

"I am here to regain my memory. Completely." Link stood firm.

"Why do you believe I can return your memory to you, Hero?"

"I...spoke with Purah. She didn't know how to return my memory so she sought council with Impa. Impa told me to come here, that you would help me."

The monk circled the room, gazing upon the constellations scattered across the walls.

"I see."

Link shifted, exhaustion growing in his legs.

"You woke at the shrine of resurrection with no memory of the past 100 years. You go about your journey, regaining a select few, but no more. Now your trial is passed, Calamity Ganon is defeated, and yet your memory still ails you. Tell me, Hero," The monk waltzed up to Link, putting his hands together in front of his face. "Is it just your memories you have lost, or have you lost yourself?"

Link ruffled his brow as he tried to discern what he was talking about. He had always felt like a part of him was missing. Wasn't it his memories? What if there is something more? The monk watched as confusion laced the hero's face.

"Korgu You say you have been waiting for me and then you ask me why I have come. You go on about my lost memories and suggest I've lost myself. Why speak in riddles monk?" Link kept his tone even and honest.

The monk genuinely smiled. "Hero, there will be three times we will meet, this one included. With each time passing, your trials will become more difficult. I know you are here about your amnesia, but you do not know what more you are here for. I must warn you, regaining your memory will not be as simple as completing the island's trial."

Link's heart sank.

"If you continue down this path, you will achieve what you desire."

The monk made his way back to his throne. Link turned, facing the monk as he scratched the back of his head.

"What must I do?" He accepted his fate.

"There is a shrine in the West Barrens of the Gerudo Desert. Go there and face your challenge. Once defeated, enter the shrine. You will then realize your true self and you will be closer to healing your Amnesia. Be warned, however. Once your memory returns, it is irreversible. There may be certain things you don't want to see. The good and bad make up your being." The monk leaned back, crossing his legs. "Go now, Link, and conquer your destiny."

Korgu Chideh began to dissipate.

Link emerged from the shrine, the evening sun warming his face. He scuffed his boots through the grass. Another quest. How soon would it be until he got to live a regular life? He pulled his Sheikah Slate out and activated the map. With a few taps, he placed a pin on the island. He wasn't going to forget this island any time soon. He put it away and headed back down to his raft. With a little push and a sail adjustment, he was off.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to pass too slowly in the Gerudo Town. It had only been a day since the Princess was graced with Lady Urbosa's presence. They had shared memories; reminiscing on the time they had spent together along with a few laughs. After all, it had been 100 years since they saw each other last. As the night ended, the tone became more serious, fragile even.

"Princess, I feel that something magnanimous is coming. The Sacred Realm has been trembling as if it has been hit by an earthquake. Unfortunately, the quake is yet to come. Please be wary." Urbosa had embraced Zelda.

"But Urbosa, it took me so long to find my power. It was too late when Calamity hit. What if I'm too late again? What if I can't save my people in time?" Worry shadowed Zelda's face.

"Little bird," Urbosa started as she pulled away, playing with Zelda's hair. "You must realize that you have your power now. You have overcome that battle." Urbosa smiled. "My time has come to a close for this visit. If you ever need me, you know where to find me." She strolled back to the pillar, Zelda following.

"Urbosa, please, what must I do?"

The Gerudo Champion gripped the silver dagger.

"Learn what you can of the Cycle. The Triforce will guide you. Sav'orq, little bird." She thrust the blade out of the pillar and faded into the moonlight.

After their talk, Zelda had spoken with Lady Riju of the Cycle. The Chieftain offered the Princess all the ancient texts that she and her foremothers possessed - once she found her key to them anyway. Zelda expressed her gratitude and offered rent for a bed at the local Inn. Lady Riju chuckled at her, allowing her to board free in a guest room in her quarters.

Now it was late in the afternoon. Zelda sat at a letter desk facing an open window. She had spent hours upon hours typing her conversation with Urbosa into the slate so she could look back on it if necessary. According to the late Gerudo Champion, it seemed that every 100 years evil nuzzled its way into Hyrule and every single time it was slain by a Princess who was a descendant of the goddess Hylia, and the Hero of Time. Almost every time the evil was labeled Ganondorf. Was this where Calamity Ganon originated?

She had named a few others that had brought evil upon the world such as Zant, Ghirahim and; something about a mask? It was all like clockwork. Urbosa made a point to say that she felt something coming. It had only been seven years since Calamity Ganon was defeated. So why was this Cycle beginning so quickly?

Zelda rubbed her temples. A slight headache had rooted from the information overload. It could also have been the heat or the lack of sleep. She pushed herself away from the desk to lean in the doorway.

"Oh Urbosa, how I have missed you."

She gazed out on the horizon to Vah Naboris. How magnificent the Divine Beasts were. A buried memory pushed its way into her mind.

Before the Calamity, Zelda and Urbosa met atop Naboris.

"Urbosa, this...this is delicious!" Zelda gulped the green drink down.

Urbosa threw her head back, laughing.

"Easy little bird, you may not have a tolerance for that type of drink yet."

Zelda giggled as the Gerudo took the empty flask away from her.

"How did you get it to taste like that?"

"Honey, that's _my_ recipe. If you want more in time, then I will gladly make some more. But first, we have to build that tolerance so you won't get sick."

Zelda leaned back on her hands, still smiling.

"Oh Urbosa, thank you for corrupting me."

Urbosa's jaw dropped, sending Zelda into a laughing fit.

"Corrupting you?! Ha! I'm simply showing you the ways of the world!"

Zelda fell back, tears streaming down her face from her buzzed laughter as soft footfalls echoed behind them. Urbosa leaped to her feet and drew her weapon in one fluid motion. Startled, Zelda sat up, trying to hide her mental state. A young man emerged from around the corner. Urbosa relaxed.

"Good evening Champion. Link, isn't it?"

Link kept his distance, giving the Princess her space.

"Yes, Lady Urbosa."

Urbosa sheathed her sword and sat back down.

"So nice to see you again."

She meant what she said no matter how much she didn't trust him. Zelda was like a daughter to her.

Zelda stood to greet him, not realizing she was swaying. She staggered backward trying to balance herself as she neared the edge of the Divine Beast.

"Link-!"

She gasped as her foot missed the edge, sending her over. Urbosa was on her feet lunging towards the Princess but was too slow. Link dived and grabbed her by her forearm. He lay sprawled out, reaching with his other arm to get a better hold of her.

"Don't look down, Princess."

A warmness filled her soul as he called her that. She met his eyes, set in determination as he pulled her up slow, daring not to hurt her any further. As her toes met the floor, she stumbled forward into his arms. He caught her in an embrace. For a pregnant moment, they stood there, locked. Zelda realized what she was doing and shoved Link away, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. Urbosa chuckled.

"I'll leave you two alone. Link, be a dear and get this little bird some water. Take care of her."

Within a few moments, it was just her and Link, hundreds of feet above the ground, on the edge of the giant beast.

Anxiety sobered Zelda. She never knew how to act around Link. She always had so many emotions that for some reason, she just couldn't pin down.

"Are you okay?"

Link brushed her hair away as he examined her for any marks. For a single moment, their eyes locked. Zelda plunged into his baby blues, allowing herself to get lost in the windows of his soul.

"Princess…?"

Zelda blinked, realizing she was staring.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Yes. I'm fokay. I mean, I'm fine. I meant to say 'fine' but then I was going to say 'okay' and the words just uh…" She cleared her throat. "I'm fine, thank you."

Link smiled and handed her his water. Clumsily, she took it. She swore she drank most of it until she felt some dripping down her chin. She sputtered in embarrassment, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I...I am so, so sorry!"

Heat flushed her face as she lost her royal cool. Link arched his eyebrow into an incredulous look.

"Princess are...are you drunk?"

Zelda looked up at him. "You caught me." A nervous giggle escaped her lips.

"To be fair, I caught you a few minutes ago. I'm just observing now."

Link sat down with his legs crossed. Self-satisfaction was written across his face. Zelda's anxiety began to slip away as she followed suit.

"That you did _sir._ " She giggled again. "You know, we've traveled far and wide together and I just have realized how fast on your feet you are."

She smoothed the wrinkles out of her tunic as she tucked her legs to the side. "So you're telling me it took a mind-altering drink and a near death experience for you to realize my abilities?"

He shook his head in mock disbelief. Zelda burst into laughter.

"I know your abilities! Since when did you become so cocky?"

"I'm not being cocky-"

"Oh but you are _sir!_ If you're so confident in yourself, show me your other abilities!"

She jumped up and giggled more, pulling her sword free. Link stood, facing her, his back to the edge.

"Princess, you're drunk."

"I am _not!_ I am...relaxed."

Her inhibitions were daring to flee as a flirtatious tone took over her voice. Link rested his hand on his hilt.

"Was this your first time drinking...that sort of drink?"

Zelda twirled her sword in response as he began to circle her.

"Yes. Now quit stalling and challenge me!"

"As you wish, your highness."

He pulled his sword free. He continued to circle her, letting his sword occasionally clink against the ground. Zelda lunged toward him, bringing her sword across to his shoulder. Effortlessly he parried and thrust to her right. She dodged and sliced through the air. Their swords met with a metallic clang. Zelda pushed against him, her arms beginning to tremble against his strength. Gently he pushed her off. She attacked furiously. Their swords clanged together repeatedly over a series of attacks and parries. Link advanced as he backed her into the main corridor of the Divine Beast.

They continued to dance the deadly tango. She brought her sword over her head and down to meet his. Once more they were locked. The blades rattled as tension grew.

"Have you...had...enough?" Zelda struggled.

"Not in the least, Princess."

Link pushed her off once more. She took the momentum and spun around, her sword following suit. As she did, Link ducked into a roll and sprung up behind her. She sliced into thin air. Confusion riddled her face as the master sword met her neck.

"Drop your weapon, Princess."He whispered into her ear.

She struggled ever so slightly causing him to tighten his grip. Zelda had never been this close to the knight. She could feel his muscular chest against her back, holding her defensively. A fuzzy warmth filled her. She released the sword after a moment longer, letting it crash against the floor. Link lowered his and walked around to face her. Their eyes met. Zelda was caught; mesmerized. Another pregnant moment passed.

Deep down, Zelda knew they couldn't be together. He wasn't royalty. A small sigh escaped her lips as the thought sobered her, and she looked away.

"...Highness?" Zelda snapped out of her daydream and turned to find a young Gerudo warrior standing in her doorway. Blinking once more, Zelda replied.

"Yes?"

"Lady Riju expresses her wishes that you borrow her personal key to the top floor of the library. She said you may use it anytime you like during your stay." The Gerudo handed her the key and left.

( _Time to figure this out)_

Promptly, Zelda finished off her drink and made for the library.

* * *

The Gerudo Town was bustling. Children ran about chasing the local dog while their mothers shopped for essentials. A few Hylians spent time here but it was unusual this time of year. The ones who caught sight of the princess quickly bowed, mumbling praise. Zelda smiled to them and waved, causing a flurry of exasperated sighs and whispered chit chat.

Zelda crossed the fountains and paused before the library. It was five stories tall with beautiful billowing drapes hanging in each window. A small plaque next to the door immortalized a local Gerudo for her donations to the new establishment.

Zelda tied her hair up and entered through the main door.

"On behalf of Lady Riju, I am here to access the ancient texts."

Zelda briefly held up the key that the chieftain had found to the main desk attendant. Without a word, the attendant took her up a spiral staircase to a large metal door. On the door was an engraving of a large triangle divided into three smaller ones. It was so familiar to Zelda.

"What's this?" Zelda asked the attendant as she unlocked the door.

"That is the Triforce. Allegedly it is an ancient power that existed a long time ago. There's a legend about it on the fourth shelf there." The Gerudo pointed. 'It's a beautiful story."

( _This is what Urbosa wants me to study? A story about a triangle?_ )

"Once you're finished, please lock it from the inside as you leave." Without waiting for a response the attendant left, closing Zelda in by herself.

For only a moment, Zelda wondered if she had done something to upset the girl but the thought quickly vanished as a scroll with a broken gold seal came into her view. She picked it up gingerly, letting it unroll. To her surprise the scroll unraveled quickly, hitting the floor and rolling a short ways passed her before ending. Zelda's eyebrows raised.

( _Here we go._ )

One deep sigh later, Zelda sat and began to read.

* * *

Night had fallen at the Kara Kara Bazaar. The Gerudos were packing up their supplies as a stranger made his way closer. A dog started barking, alerting Rhondson of the weary traveler. She finished tying up her pack then stood, watching him. He made his way to the pond, collapsing on his knees.

Link reached out and cupped water in his hands, bringing it to his face to drink. He did this a few times then finally leaned back on his heels, breathing deep. After a moment, he swiped his wet hands across his face and fell backward, laying in the sand. He never remembered the desert being this hot.

Rhondson came closer as she recognized him. "Sav'orr, voe."

Link opened one eye.

"Rhondson?!"

He sat up as she twirled.

"The one and only!" She smiled. "I never got the chance to thank you for helping Hudson and I get married. Sarqso, Link."

Link nodded to her, not having enough energy to reply. Just then, his stomach growled.

"Oh my!" Rhondson exclaimed. "Do you not feed yourself?"

Link finally acknowledged the painful ache.

"Yes, I usually do. I'm running low on supplies so I have been pacing myself. I was hoping to make it to the Gerudo town before nightfall but as you can see, that didn't happen." He hunched over, taking another drink from the pond.

"Here." Rhondson pulled some bananas and cooked fish from her pack. "This should hold you over until tomorrow. You do know that it is forbidden for voes to enter the town, right?" She sat beside him as he scarfed the food down.

"Thank you Rhondson. Yes, I have a disguise that I've used to get in before."

Link weakly reached into his bag and pulled on a pale piece of fabric, tearing it over the bag's clasp.

"Well, I _did_ have a disguise." Link continued to unfold the bottoms and blushed.

"Please tell no one."

Rhondson let out a chuckle.

"Here, I'm staying until morning. I'll patch that for you in exchange for a bed."

"Deal." Link shook her hand.

The two walked inside the Bazaar. Rhondson left Link to pay for her bedding so she could prepare her sewing kit. Once paid, Link meandered to the bed next to her and laid down in his clothes, not caring to remove them after a long day's travel.

Rhondson situated herself on the bed beside him and began patching his bottoms.

"So I haven't told anyone, but Hudson and I are expecting! I'm so excited! Terry Town is flourishing and-"

Rhondson was interrupted by a snore.

She looked over at Link who was peacefully asleep, snoring his worries away. She smiled inwardly and continued sewing into the quiet of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"My dear prince!" Banji met Prince Lorne in the Lockup. "I have good news, hehe! We have completely decimated the Winterwings and the Cold Darners. I am working on the hydromelon population now. Soon there will be nothing to help survive this heat ha-ha!"

The pair stood before a cramped cell containing the young handmaiden from the Prince's chambers two nights before. The prince seemed distracted, staring at the girl as she hid her face beneath her hair. The handprint had lasted longer than he had hoped.

"Banji…" the prince began, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes?"

"You said with this Triforce, I will have unyielding power. This is true?"

Banji shifted in his boots. "Why yes. Why do you ask?"

The prince brought his arm down, flexing. He imagined how a godly power would feel inside him.

"I only wonder what I couldn't do with it."

The wizard became curious, unknowing of where the prince was going.

"You can do anything." Banji replied hesitantly, not wanting to give the prince too much specific information.

Lorne lowered his arm to the iron latch and unlocked it. The girl looked up at the sound, terror mopping her eyes. The prince gently kneeled before her as she scrambled back against the wall. He caressed her cheek, eyeing the mark he had left.

"If only you could be my betrothed, then my world would be much….better." He whispered.

The bruised woman looked up at him, shock settling in. Lorne firmly, yet gently gripped her arms as he pulled her close.

"No, please I-" The woman started. Lorne leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off.

She squirmed against him as he held steadfastly. Determinedly, she began yanking her arms away, trying to escape his grip. This only caused him to hold tighter and kiss harder. She jerked her head away, ripping her lip from his sensual bite. Lorne, frustrated, grunted and shoved her against the wall, cracking her head against the stone. The woman slumped into a heap as her breathing slowed. Lorne stood, wiping the woman's blood from his mouth, and exited her cell.

"Lorne, our things are packed and ready for Kakariko. Leave your baggage where it lay and let's go. We have much work to do, ha-ha!" Banji motioned to the stairs and Lorne followed, casting one more glance to the woman.

Upstairs, a crowd of castle workers hurriedly finished packing the carriage. No one exchanged glances as the Prince and his advisor walked towards them. A servant opened the door for Lorne as he approached.

"Safe travels, your highness." The servant spoke above a whisper.

Lorne waved him off as he and Banji took their seats. The coachman whipped the team of horses and the two began their journey to Kakariko.

Time passed as the carriage rumbled along the worn paths. Lorne gazed out his window, eyeing the countryside. Every now and again, a group of Hylians would be gathered in the shade of a tree, trying to outlast the hellish heat.

"So Lorne, I was thinking of our plan. I believe we need to make a few adjustments" Banji played with a ball of lightning while he spoke. "We need more people to support us and join us blindly."

"Banji, comrade, the citizens of Hyrule already support us."

"Not quite my prince. They support the Princess. The one who fought alongside her champion to defeat the evil that dominated Hyrule for a hundred years. You are a mere sideshow to these people."

"What do you suggest?" Lorne replied absentmindedly, his usual anger nonexistent. He continued to stare out the window.

"We need the public to see you active in finding a cure for the heat that they suffer. They see Zelda out and about. People begin to realize who has them in mind."

"So we will make a few social calls. Put on a show for them." Lorne sighed.

"You need to make it believable if you want to succeed."

"I know what to do Banji." Lorne ruffled his hair. "I need you to rework your cloaking spell. It's becoming uncomfortable."

Surprise briefly surfaced on Banji's face as he looked over Lorne. His cloaking spell seemed to be fine. His skin held the elasticity of a human's and his build was proportionate.

"What do you mean 'uncomfortable'?"

"It feels like I am suffocating. It has never felt like this before. You must be letting this slip."

Banji hid his concern as he removed the spell from the prince. Lorne gasped and stretched as his frame grew. His dark green scaly skin shined as the air hit it while his auburn hair rested on his shoulders. Banji let the prince relax for a short while as they continued their ride.

The day waned on into the early afternoon as the carriage arrived at the Dueling Peaks. Without warning, the carriage halted. Lorne jolted awake, looking around to make sure no one had seen him.

"Banji, cast your damn spell and make it quick!" The prince hated being caught off guard.

Banji hurriedly cast the cloaking spell back over him, forcing him to look like a Hylian once again. The coachman opened the carriage door nervously.

"Your Highness, the path to Kakariko is impassable at the moment. Would you like me to change course or would you like to wait?"

"Why is it impassable?"

"Well, it seems that part of the Zora Kingdom has made a settlement here your highness."

"What did you say?" Lorne stood as his normal anger began to boil in the pit of his stomach.

"Prince Lorne, wait!" Banji started, gripping his wrist. He cast a look to the coachman causing him to step out and shut the door.

"This is our chance to begin! Let the people see you out. They will follow you anywhere once they see how caring you are."

Lorne jerked his arm free of the wizard and began to exit the carriage.

"For your sake this better work."

Banji cackled a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda sat on her bed, swiping through pictures she had taken of the scroll. The morning sun had made its appearance a few hours ago, heating the already scorching desert. She stretched, feeling her tunic release from her sweat-drenched back.

She got up and walked to her balcony, noticing the town was bustling more than usual. After scanning the area for a moment, she found a storefront with signs of garments. Zelda decided to take a short break and get some comfortable clothes to last her until she could get back to the castle. She walked to the fountain in her room and filled her new water pouch then clipped it to her belt. She grabbed her rupees and made for the shop.

"Sav'otta miss!" A young high pitched Gerudo greeted her from behind the counter. "If you need help with anything, let me know!"

"Thank you!" Zelda replied shortly.

Zelda made her way through the mannequins, taking in all the vibrant colors and risque cuts. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught two older women whispering with the greeter. Her eyes widened.

' "Oh my!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

The young Gerudo made her way to the princess as Zelda took a sudden interest in a lavender skirt.

"Forgive me, your highness! I never realized the royal family was so...small."

The Gerudo woman paled when she realized what she said. She started to apologize when Zelda cut her off.

"Please, it's fine, I promise. Sometimes it's nice to not be noticed." She replied genuinely.

"What may I help you with?"

"I am in need of a quick change of clothes."

The Gerudo looked her over, and hurried off to a back room, only to return a minute later.

"Here, this is probably the only thing that we have that will fit you."

She handed Zelda a scarlet floor-length skirt with a slit up the side along with a matching sleeveless top. Gold lace lined each piece, meeting a gold sash that tied around the waist.

"Thank you," Zelda started, eyeing the slit uncomfortably. "Do you have a changing room?"

The Gerudo's face lit up and immediately gestured to the curtain behind her.

"Yes! Use this room, I'll leave. My name is Setska by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Zelda replied.

She changed, bundled her old clothes, and went back to the storefront.

"Thank you again Setska." Zelda placed a gold rupee in the young girl's hand.

Setska beamed with pride. "Oh, Princess Zelda you are beautiful! One more thing, if I may," Setska opened a small drawer behind the counter and unraveled a dainty chain with topaz jewels. She stepped forward and clasped it around the princess's neck.

"It's perfect!" the Gerudo stepped back, taking it all in. Zelda blushed and thanked her once more.

"If you need anything else, please come back. _Anything_." Setska called after her.

After meeting Setska, Zelda felt strangely blessed that everything was going to be okay. As she walked towards the center of town, a wave of heat hit her, bringing her mind back to the foreboding problems. The deadly heat. Her dying people. The Cycle. Zelda doubled back to her room to drop off her bundle of sweaty clothes and picked up the slate and her key, then briskly headed for the library.

* * *

Link woke in the late morning to his disguise perfectly folded next to him under a note.

 _Thank you for everything. Have safe travels and come visit us soon!_

 _-R_

He smiled to himself as memories of Tarrey Town briefly flashed through his mind. He stood and gazed out over the horizon. He calculated a quick supply run to the Gerudo Town to restock on major necessities should take half of a day. He checked his pocket and counted fifty-four rupees. Certainly, that should get him a little food and an arrow or two. Afterward, he would head straight for the West Barrens. He had plenty of time. He glanced over to his disguise, dread building up inside of him.

As he changed, he sighed. Rhondson had altered the top a little to hide his muscular arms and shoulders. It fit him better even though the neckline dipped lower than he was comfortable with. He fixed his facial piece and flattened his sirwal. He found the patch on his backside that Rhondson had placed. A vibrant coral patch stood out against the rich blue fabric.

( _Thanks again Rhondson_ )

He rolled his eyes and gathered his things. Before leaving, Link stopped to fill his water pouch at the pond he drank from the night before.

A whistle floated on the breeze over to him. Without moving his head, he looked through his brow and found the source. A young stocky Hylian waved, motioning Link over to him and his fellows sitting by him.

( _Here we go again_ ).

Link stood, ignoring the young men and began walking.

He approached the town gate after what seemed like an hour. His stomach was in knots. He was never good at talking with women, much less a whole town of them.

"Sav'aaq, vai." The left guard acknowledged him.

He nodded in response, knowing his voice would give him away. He walked on, the town opening up before him

* * *

This made no sense to her. Apparently, there was this "Triforce" created by three goddesses that had been fought over numerous times in the past. It was divided into three parts. Each part represented courage, wisdom, and power. If one were to hold all three parts together, they could send Hyrule into prosperity or despair.

( _So there were three goddesses instead of one?_ )

This only confused Zelda more. Multiple stories surrounded this ancient power throughout the archived texts. Almost every story contained a 'Hero of Time', a royal descendant of the goddess Hylia, and a King of the Thieves. Some names she knew donned some of the characters in the legends. One of the prominent ones she recognized, was Impa of the Shiekah. Impa was to protect a segment of the Triforce.

Zelda leaned back in her chair after reading over hundreds of various stories. So this really was what Urbosa had wanted Zelda to learn. Did this mean that the Triforce was still hidden? Where could it be?

A sudden realization hit the princess. Is the Impa in the story an ancestor of the Impa she knew? Lady Urbosa had said the Sacred Realm had been trembling.

An excitement began building inside her. She gripped the sides of her head as her mind began to race. This "Triforce" could help cease this unnatural heat-induced plague. She just needed to find it. She pushed her chair away from the desk and hurried to find Lady Riju.

Zelda trotted her way across town. Young laughter floated through the desert breeze, creating a soundtrack for the day.

"Sav'saaba!"

A young Gerudo greeted Zelda as she nearly tripped the princess.

"Good afternoon!"

The princess stumbled, nearly falling over the child. As she caught herself, her eyes landed on a young Hylian on the opposite side of the street. She was new in town. In the time Zelda spent within the town limits, she had not seen her. She was intrigued, however; something about the girl seemed so familiar to her. Maybe it was the way she wore her hair? Or how she held herself? Zelda swore she had met the Hylian before.

She looked back, noticing the child still standing there, waiting for a response.

"Remi!"

Zelda looked up to find the child's mother waiving hysterically. She smiled and waved back.

"I think your mother needs you, little one."

the child looked at her, tilting her head in confusion.

"Sav'saaba, Vehvi."

The child squealed in excitement and ran back to her mother. Zelda turned back, looking for the young Hylian. She was nowhere to be found.

"Hm."

She mumbled to herself as she tucked a loose strand. She felt a strong pull to this Hylian. The last time she had felt so strongly, she had obtained her power. It baffled her. She looked up to Lady Riju's quarters, suddenly feeling hesitant. She had to find her.

Zelda meandered through the alleys of the town, searching for the ever-elusive girl. Almost every corner she turned brought more Gerudos, acknowledging her and wanting to talk. Politely she pushed through them, waving behind her as she went.

Small rugs lined each new room she stumbled upon, hosting merchants and their wares. From jewelry and fruit to arrows and alcohol, there was no shortage of pleasures to purchase.

Zelda's pace had slowed as her hope began to fall. Where had this girl gone? She approached the end of an outer alleyway containing a sign for Sand Seal rentals. Halfheartedly, she glanced around the corner. There stood the woman, speaking with the business owner. Zelda quickly stepped out of view, eavesdropping on their conversation. After a few moments of mumbled chatter, she peered around to get another good look at her.

She was tall for a Hylian woman; her stature was broad. Dirty blond hair fluttered in the slight breeze beneath her hooded veil. Zelda noticed a bright pink patch on the rear of her sirwal.

 _(This woman must be a fan of the Gerudo culture to dress just like them)_

The Hylian paid and the business owner disappeared into an office. Subconsciously, the princess moved towards her. She caught herself tiptoeing. The Hylian began walking to the tame Sand Seals, admiring them. Zelda was closing in. She was so drawn to this person that she had not given any thought to what she was going to talk of if a conversation started. She stopped, trying to think of something to quickly say. It was too late, however; the Hylian turned, their eyes locking. A pregnant moment passed. The Hylian's eyes widened.

Zelda looked the Hylian up and down. Her brassiere was scandalously low cut, and her pants sat low on her hips. Zelda found her way back up to the girls face, noticing a vibrant blush spread underneath her mask.

"Hello, I uh..." She started, caught off guard. "The seals. Are you renting one?"

Zelda inwardly smacked herself.

( _Do better!_ )

The Hylian took a step back.

"No please," She blurted. " I think I know you from somewhere…"

The princess took a step forward, reaching out her hand. The Hylian turned and ran.

"Wait!" Zelda cried and chased after. "Please stop!"

The Hylian raced back through the alleys, trying to lose the princess.

"Hey!" A Gerudo woman called after Zelda as they almost clashed.

"Sorry!" She called back, looking at the fiasco she was causing.

Zelda turned and saw the Hylian exit the town. She sped up and reached the gate. She slowed for a brief moment, frantically looking around as the desert wind whipped her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Hylian round the town wall. She picked up her pace and scrambled. As she neared, she heard a whistle ring out. She stopped at the edge of the town border and peered around.

Four men stood around the back of a shrine that greeted newcomers at the main entrance. Their attention shifted, catching sight of the girl Zelda was chasing. They sauntered up as the Hylian slowed.

"Well look who it is boys. I swore I thought you were deaf."

The one who spoke propped his arm up and leaned against the town wall, blocking an obvious exit. The Hylian stopped.

"My boys and I saw you back at Kara Kara this morning. I whistled at you and you walked away."

The other three boys strode around her, blocking her in.

"So now that we've got your attention...hey."

The leader put on a suave face. The Hylian took a step back and dropped their belongings.

( _What is she doing?_!)

The Hylian dropped into a fighting stance. The leader let a bellowing laugh.

"Please dear, don't do that. You look ridiculous." The leader took a step forward.

"Stop!" Zelda rounded the corner, walking tall.

"Hellooo blonde." One of the boys in the back scratched his face.

"Let her go," Zelda demanded.

"Well boys, it must be our lucky day. Two for one, am I right?"

The henchmen let out a low rumble of a laugh.

"I said, let her go." The princess made her way to the middle beside the Hylian.

"You're feisty, aren't you?"

The leader sauntered up to the princess. The Hylian tensed in the corner of her eye.

"Do you know who I am?" Zelda stood her ground. The leader didn't move. "I am Zelda, your princess. I _order_ you to move on."

"Hoo-hoo!" the leader laughed. "You hear that boys? It's our special day!" The leader unbuttoned his pants. "Go on girl, leave us be." He swatted away at the Hylian. "Would you like to be impressed, princess?"

Zelda's eyes widened as she realized she left her sword back in her room. The leader grabbed for her but the Hylian caught his wrist.

"What the-?"

In a fluid motion, the Hylian jerked the man forward, elbowing his side. Using his momentum, the Hylian swept his feet out from under him. The man groaned as he smacked the ground. Zelda's jaw dropped as she stared at the woman in astonishment.

Just then, one of the boys grabbed Zelda by her hair and pulled her to the ground. The other two charged the Hylian. Zelda kneed her attacker in the groin. He moaned, doubling over for a split second before a lust-fuelled rage engulfed him. He brought his fist up and hit the princess. She winced as her head flew back in the sand.

The man leaned into her face, flashing a toothy smile. Zelda took her chance and head-butted the man. She dazed herself but it knocked him back. She scrambled away and looked through a haze over at the Hylian. Whoever they were, they fought beautifully. With ease, they blocked and struck each opponent like they were dancing. The one on the left threw a punch. The Hylian ducked, following through with a kick that knocked the on the right out.

"Who are you?!" The last man standing exclaimed.

He stumbled back. The Hylian advanced. The henchman whimpered as he struggled to his feet. Kicking sand, he took off running away.

The Hylian immediately turned and ran back to Zelda, crouching over the princess, worry in their eyes. Zelda blinked away the haze; the Hylian's face became clear. Her head began to throb as she watched the worry-filled eyes check over her. She noticed the familiar Hylian beginning to relax and took her chance. She bolted upright, snatching away the Hylian's veil. The princess's eyes widened.

So many emotions gripped her heart, pulling her down the rabbit hole. Surprise and joy mingled with curiosity and found its way to her eyes, threatening to spill over the edge. She blinked the tears back.

"Link…?!"

His face became a rosy red, blushing from embarrassment. A shadow crossed him.

Zelda looked down, catching sight of his brightly colored brazier. Impossibly, her eyes widened more. She started to say something but shut her mouth again. She was at a loss for words.

"Um…" she pointed towards his outfit.

He shrank away, heat from embarrassment boiling in him. He had waited so long to see the princess again; years upon years! He was going to make a proper return when it came the time, a better-dressed return at that. A yearning to hide welled within him.

"Hello your majesty," he muttered.

Zelda stifled a laugh, trying to save his dignity.

He stood and began brushing himself off.

"Link I...we need to talk." She followed suit, struggling to hide her smile.

He met her eyes. "We can talk later."

His heart was racing. The last thing he wanted was to tell the princess no, but he had to get to the West Barrens.

"Link something massive is happening. I'm going to need your help."

"Why?" Link started. Concern ignited within him.

"You defeated Calamity Ganon. I feel that whatever is coming," Zelda grabbed his hands, gripping them together. "I won't be able to face alone. It's greater than before." She spoke as if he was about to disappear.

Link looked down at their entwined hands, noticing the ring on her left hand. His heart began to ache.

"You've got your prince to aid you now."

A pain shot through the princess. How could he say something like that? She let her hands fall away as she took a step back. Incredulity laced her face as she stared at her knight.

"I...I'm sorry." Link stammered as he crumbled inside, looking anywhere but her eyes. Her gorgeously green eyes. Zelda tossed his veil back to him.

"I have information that the surviving champion needs to know. Please escort me back to my room." She adopted her royal voice as she began to walk back to the town gate. "It won't take long."

Link heard the sadness overtake her voice.

He fixed the fabric around his face and ambled on behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen over the Gerudo town. A small fire crackled away in a corner of the room, casting shadows across the walls. The princess had hanged makeshift curtains about the openings of the room so she and her knight could speak in privacy.

She sat, staring into the fire, pain still stinging her heart from his earlier words. In the opposite corner of the room, Link changed into a Hylian outfit. As he finished, he walked over and sat down adjacent to her. Moments passed. Zelda continued gazing at the dying flames. Link cleared his throat.

"So…" his voice cracked.

Zelda turned and looked at him. A bruise began to form around her right eye, spreading to her temple. His eyes widened.

"Princess…" He started to examine her but she swatted his hand away.

"You know my name...Link."

Hearing her say his name melted his heart and brought forth bittersweet memories.

"Princess...Zelda…" Link rubbed his eyes, masking the emotions that threatened him. Her name tasted so sweet in his mouth.

Zelda turned her back to the smoldering fire. She watched as he tried to compose himself but quickly became distracted. His body was muscular and sharp, yet his face carried the innocence of a crowning man. He had gained many new scars in his seven-year absence. Seven years. Had it really been that long? She flattened her top as she recounted her days without her knight. It really had been seven years. A sadness over her time spent mingled with her pain.

"I-" Link started.

She withdrew from her thoughts and came to the present.

"Yes?" she questioned.

Link hesitated. Seven years balanced on the tip of his tongue. Seven years of battles. Seven years of fret over Zelda's well-being. Seven years of trying to regain his memories so he could return to her. Four years of heartache. Four years since the engagement of Zelda and Lorne. Four years of denial. Four years of self-imposed banishment so he would never be reminded of what could have been. Yet here he was, and so was she.

He looked at her now. Her wisdom had matured her. She stood tall; Not proud, but confident. Her hair had grown, falling loosely to her hips. He had never seen her in red before, but it suited her. She had become a fiery woman. Her dress only illuminated that more. She had started playing with her golden locks and oh, how he yearned to do the same. Link blinked, coming back to the conversation.

"I was going to ask what you needed." He noticed a shadow cross the princess's face.

"I fear that Hyrule is about to be plunged into darkness." She rested her elbows on her knees, painfully trying to avoid looking at him.

"What makes you fear this?" His voice was warm and quiet.

"Hyrule has undergone a...heating since the calamity fell. My people are falling ill, some are dying…" She paused, twisting a section of hair through her fingers. "I thought I could create a temporary fix by mass-producing an elixir from the cooling agent in the Winterwing but they're all gone. The Shiekah Slate said they migrated here, but they're nowhere to be found. They're not even registering as a species anymore. It's as if they never existed." Zelda focused on the strand of hair, trying not to let her emotions consume her.

"So you're telling me Hyrule is undergoing a...a climate change?"

"No," She sighed, sitting up in her chair. "It's more than that. I was given the privilege to speak with Lady Urbosa. She was so serious...she told me to focus my studies on something called the Triforce."

Link leaned forward, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Triforce?"

A strange sensation crept over the hero as he questioned her. Slowly, the room faded to black as a memory rose from the depths of Link's mind.

"Link?" The princess's voice called to him, but it was far away now.

He stood on a circular stone platform in the middle of a black void. He glanced below him, eyeing the Triforce symbol that had been etched into the stone. It was so familiar. From his right came soft footsteps. He watched as a small blonde boy approached him, a fairy following.

"Hello?" He called to the boy.

The boy said nothing and began staring at him. Another set of footsteps sounded from his left. A wolf approached with a broken chain around its ankle while another blonde boy approached him from behind, dragging a rather large, colorful mask. None of them made a sound. He turned, looking at each one of them, noticing they all carried the same Triforce mark. Finally, a last set of footsteps approached him from the front. Out of the darkness came a magnanimous skeleton in rusty armor. Cloth billowed around his bones as he stopped in front of the hero. A few minutes passed as he exchanged glances with all of them.

"What do you want?" He called out, becoming weary.

"Hero," All four spoke at the same time, at the same pace. "Break your bondage to this realm, it is time to awaken."

The three drew their weapons as the wolf bared his teeth, then charged.

Link gasped as he woke from his trance-like memory. A small sweat sprouted across his face as he shot up from his chair. His heart pounded.

"Link? What's wrong?" Zelda reached out and braced his shoulder, trying to steady him.

Link's heart couldn't slow down. He glanced around the room, noticing that nothing had changed. The fire still burned, the windows were still covered, and the princess was still there, gently gripping him.

"I uh...I don't know." Link dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, shaking his head.

"What did you see?"

"Just some different people and a dog… I...I don't know. Uh, what were you saying a moment ago?"

"I was about to tell you about the Triforce," Zelda started as she guided him to a table next to the fountain. "Here, sit and I'll get you some water. You're not looking very well." Link did as he was told as she brought forth a cup of water and sat next to him.

He chugged the cup down and motioned for her to continue.

Zelda began the story of the Triforce including its origin and lore. She went on to tell him about the evil, the light, and the truth during each cycle and how the Triforce affected the three chosen by destiny. He stayed attentive, even with the tendrils of the eerie memory lingering in the back of his mind

"...So if it's all true, then the Triforce is hidden somewhere in the land. If I could find it, we could stop whatever is potentially coming. I feel this heat- or whatever it is- is just a precursor."

Link went to the fountain to get more water. This was all too much. Why would something happen to Hyrule now? It was all too soon.

"So what do you think?" Zelda asked.

"About what?"

"About finding it."

"I think you have a good idea but how are you going to go about finding it?" Link sat back down at the table, closer to her than before.

"Well, I was hoping that you would help me." She began playing with her hair again, creating a nervous tick.

"Princess," Link spoke carefully, trying to be respectful. "I don't want to keep you from your Prince. I'm sure he would help you find it."

"Oh." Zelda looked away, hiding the disappointment on her face. She stood and walked to the fireplace and began stoking the coals, trying to get away from the embarrassment of rejection.

Link smacked himself inwardly as he started over to her. "Princess, it's not that I don't want to go with you, I-"

"It is okay. I will find it somehow." Zelda cut him off coldly.

"Somehow?"

"Yes, somehow. I have passed along the knowledge that the remaining champion needed to know. You are free to leave." She adopted her royal speaking voice, trying to separate her personal wants from the needs of Hyrule.

"Zelda…"

She stopped and looked at him as her name caught her off guard.

"You don't need my help," Link started, almost whispering, trying to respect Zelda and her engagement with the prince. "You sealed Ganon away, remember?"

"But I want your help. I want you." She murmured.

"Miss? I wanted to inform you about the Yiga presence…" the captain of the Gerudo guard came bursting through Zelda's chamber door. As her eyes fell on Link, her voice faltered.

"A...a voe?! Voes are not allowed within the town limits!" she drew her spear.

Link stepped in front of the princess, drawing the master sword.

"Wait!" Zelda cried as she placed herself in between the two. "He is my appointed knight. Where I go, he goes."

The Gerudo's eyes squinted in suspicion.

"I have seen you walking around this whole week without him. Where was he then?!"

Zelda was at a loss for words when Lady Riju and Bularia stepped in.

"What's going-" Lady Riju cut short, seeing Link for the first time since defeating the divine beast.

"It seems, your highness, that Princess Zelda here has weaved a lover passed us. Who knows how long he has been here!"

Zelda became angry once more.

"Lover?!" she strode to the three Gerudo women. "I will not stand here and be accused of such...such ill-morality!" The captain aimed her spear at the princess.

Link tensed.

"Enough of this," Riju spoke. "Princess Zelda, it is Gerudo custom that no voe may enter our town. Whether he is your knight or not, you have disrespected me and my people greatly. I ask that you gather your things and leave us before dawn."

Zelda looked incredulously at Riju. the Gerudo chief huffed. "Leave us," she commanded to Bularia and the captain.

"But-" Bularia started to protest.

"I said leave." a hard edge entered Riju's voice. Once they exited, she softened.

"Link, it is truly wonderful to see you!" The chief walked over and hugged him. "I hope your travels are well"

he nodded to her as he sheathed his sword.

Confusion riddled Zelda's face.

"I must apologize for that display. If I'm to be a chief then I must act like one when my people are present." Zelda understood. "Unfortunately my captain has a wide mouth and news will spread tomorrow of a voe's entry into the town. I will make sure only positive rumors spread. But you will have to leave. I have to keep my people's respect, your highness." Lady Riju tried to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

"I understand."

Zelda motioned to Link to start packing. As he did, Lady Riju exposed a bag she had stored away before Zelda's arrival.

"Here, take this. It's the least I can do. I am sorry, Princess Zelda." The princess took it, examining the contents. Inside were mounds of fruit, extra clothes, and extra pouches of water. "It'll last you both three days in the desert."

"I can't take this." Zelda started but Riju interrupted.

"Please? As a gift from me?" she finally mustered up a smile.

"Thank you Lady Riju." The young Gerudo hugged the princess before heading for the door.

"The sooner you leave, the better. You can travel quite a while before the sun comes up. Good luck to both of you." Riju winked, then left the room.

Zelda hurriedly helped Link pack the rest of their things into the bag Riju lent them. She remembered the scrolls and stuffed them to the bottom. One last look and the room was empty. Link took the bag from her and hoisted it over his shoulder.

The two knowingly gazed to one another for a pregnant moment, then made their way to the door.


End file.
